Yes boss!
by juge
Summary: This story is basically about a girl called Michaella that works at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, her relationship with the twins, etc... There will be romance in the future of the story. Please read! Please review!


As I rummaged through my purse looking for the keys for Number 93 of Diagon Alley I took in the cool and humid air of a frozen London morning, one of the first snowy days of the year. My thoughts sailed away to the white and slippery streets I walked to get here, always clad in a fuzzy and enormous scarf and smiling widely, my ears protected by headphones plugged to my iPod… Finally finding the keys I opened the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and cautiously entered the shop, you never knew who or what you may step on if you weren't careful in there, I closed the door and walked to the back of the shop, where coat rack gave a curtsey and took my scarf and coat off. I wandered back to the front of the shop and I found Fred Weasley napping behind the counter,

"Boss? It's almost time to open the shop, I think you should consider getting up soon" I said trying to hold back a laugh.

Giving a chuckle he opened one eye and rolled over to get up and said "Oh Michaella! My ever timely alarm clock" And proceeded to yawn quite openly.

"Go on," I said patting him on the back "go wake your brother up now" At this he bowed and obediently went upstairs, probably to have a nap.

`Well, someone has to get this place going´ I thought. Immediately I took my wand from my jeans pocket, pointed to the roof and shoot the spell to get that creepy magician's head going; I dusted off the shelves and boxes; I enchanted all the marionettes and decorations into movement; and finally, I went upstairs, got through the kitchen avoiding a number of nasty and sticky looking stains on the floor and entered the boys room... All you could see was a bunk bed, a couple of chairs and a desk underneath a great mass of tossed clothes; from this mess a pair of fiery red heads emerged at the sound of my voice,

"Time to wake up my sweet sleeping beauties! I refuse to open this place until you're both awake…" I said, putting both hands on my hips.

"Don't stand like that, you look like Mom…" George pointed out, his voice still sore from the long hours of sleep, and pushed himself into a seating position on the top bunk.

"I knew you thought we were beautiful" Fred said grinning as he looked for his shirt, all he got with that was a smack on the head from me, and, I must admit, a small grin. "And sweet!" He shouted in his way to the bathroom, at this I laughed openly and soon George joined me.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

I was unsuccessfully trying to clean the black, sticky dust that the 'Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder' left on everything that was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts section of the shop, when I heard two sets of steps coming down the stairs. I poked my head through the curtains that separate that area and glanced at the twins, they were clad in the exotic colored suits they love to wear, Fred in a bright lime suit with a purple shirt and a bright lime tie, and George in a purple suit with a bright lime shirt and a purple tie. I've never met two people in my life that coordinated what they wore more than these guys.

"Miki? What happened to you?" George asked, half talking and half laughing.

"What do you mean?" I responded, raising an eyebrow, fully coming out of the DADA section and crossing my arms.

"Well, I think he refers to the fact that you are covered in black powder" Fred replied with a smirk.

"Oh! I was trying to get the dust from that Peruvian thing out of the other shelves, but it seems almost impossible!" I replied with a sigh "I'll go clean myself up…"

So, I headed to the stairs to the twin's flat "I believe you are taking a lot of liberties with us, considering we are your bosses and everything" George scolded jokingly, I just shushed him and hurried upstairs to the bathroom. They were right, "I'm a mess!" I said out loud and started brushing my dark brown locks with my fingers and washed my face to get the powder off… When I was considerably more presentable I headed downstairs… The flat was almost bare, it had next to none furniture, it looked as if the twins had just moved in when in reality it had been a bit less than a year, practically everything that didn't concern the shop was in boxes. I had been working here for a little more than two weeks but we had grown really close in that short span of time.

I got downstairs and Fred was already opening the shop. The shops never got too crowded at this time of the year, and we weren't the exception, our costumers were mostly at school, the holidays were when you could see a real crowd crammed up in the shops. All the same, we had a few regular costumers, mostly kids who lived in Diagon Alley and came to play everyday, and the occasional mother or grandma looking for a birthday present. I went behind the counter and started doodling on a piece of paper, pondering on my strange work situation, my bosses were more like my friends and on top of that I keep scolding them, they were two years younger than me, I just felt that I had to watch over them, silly, I know, but as weird as it may seem it worked alright, they needed someone to hold their horses, I'm sure they would have already blown up the place if not.

**[****Well, I'm sending this out there as a trial, if you find any expressions or collocations that you believe are mistaken please tell me and I'll see if a fix them. And if you like it please tell me as well… Kisses!]**


End file.
